A housing of a sensor, in particular a position sensor for a vehicle transmission, typically consists of two components and/or housing parts, which are tightly connected to each other, in order to create a sealed area for at least one element of the sensor.
DE 10 2009 002 005 A1 discloses a position sensor for detecting a position of an element, in particular of a transmission element.